Writing Backwards
by Honestreader99
Summary: AU to the Movieverse, R.L. Stine and his 'Mother', Hannah move to Madison after a series of bizarre incidences leaves them with no other choice. Stine quickly finds his secrets threatened as he struggles to keep his creations under control. Role-Reversal. In which Zach is the overprotective dad, and Stine is the little turd that ruins everything.


Disclaimer: I own only this laptop, if I owned the movie… the puns would've been worse.

Summary: AU to the Movieverse, R.L. Stine and his 'Mother', Hannah move to Madison after a series of bizarre incidences leaves them with no other choice. Stine quickly finds his secrets threatened as he struggles to keep his creations under control. Role-Reversal. In which Zach is the overprotective dad, and Stine is the little turd that ruins everything.

Green, Stine decided, was a very boring color. Every where he looked he saw nothing but green fields or green trees or green signs. The only thing that kept him from screaming in frustration was that his mom hadn't forced him to lock his books in the trunk. Slappy would probably be angry that he'd locked him in his book for the ride, but all in all it was better than the alternative of locking him in a crate.

Off key singing interrupted his thoughts. "Mom, could we have moved someplace less... bland?"

Hannah grinned. "I think it's lovely, there's so much space. You can get some fresh air, maybe make a few new friends." Stine flinched at her tone. "This will be good for you. You can channel your energy creatively."

Stine slumped back in his seat, turning his attention back to the passing scenery. "I already do that."

"I meant in a way that doesn't cause property damage." His mother shot him a nasty glare, silencing his argument.

They pulled up to a large gothic style house, a tall wrought iron fence surrounding it on all sides. An air of dread seemed to roll off the house in waves. Crows perched on the terrace, croaking their ominous warning at the newest inhabitants. Black feathers rained down as they took flight. Stine felt his heart thud against his rib cage as if it was begging to be set free.

"We got a pretty good deal, it's been on the market a while. Something about a double murder suicide?" Slappy would love that. The young writer felt a small grin tug at his lips at the thought of his bizarre friend. "All it needs is a paint job and some TLC and voila! Perfect family home." Hannah clapped her hands together, beaming in anticipation. "Robert, help me get the trailer unloaded. We have a lot of work to do."

A pained groan echoed from his lips as he obliged his mother. He grabbed the box containing his writings and typewriter. No reason to keep them waiting any longer. He raced upstairs, picking a room at random. This one had a four poster bed, a desk and a fairly good view. Stine pulled a golden key from under his shirt, twirling it around a finger for good luck.

Stine wasn't surprised by the flash of light that nearly blinded him as he opened Slappy's book. He adjusted his glasses to get a better view of the swirling ink as it formed his best friend. It never ceased to amaze him when that happened.

"Well it's about damn time you let me out of there." The puppet complained as he made a show of stretching his limbs. A loud crack caused both of them to flinch. Slappy brushed off the noise and gave Stine a nasty scowl. "You couldn't have just opened the book a little bit at a rest stop or something?"

"Mom would've flipped." Stine set down his typewriter, sending a puff of dust up towards his face. He waved it away and coughed. "Besides, there wasn't much to see." He put the key and its chain back around his neck. He didn't catch the strange look that flashed through Slappy's eyes at the sight of it.

"Speaking of which…" The Puppet's eyes snapped his eyes back to his creator. "What's the story behind this place, how did you get it? Blackmail, stealing the deed, worming your way into someone's will?"

"Nope, Mom bought it. A double murder suicide made the price go down."

Slappy chuckled. "Madison, Delaware. Where no one can hear you scream."

A loud bang interrupted Stine's thoughts. "There he is!" Before he had any time to react, a pair of arms wrapped him in a tight hug. "Look at you, you've grown so much! I always knew you'd be a lady killer, Bobby."

"Uncle Champ," The writer grumbled. Slappy had gone silent but the twinkle of amusement in his eyes was obvious. Traitor. "It's great to see you."

The lanky older man grinned at his nephew. Crooked teeth and baggy clothes made him look like he belonged in an insane asylum. "Geeze, I didn't know you got into ventriloquism. He kinda looks like you. Weird."

Stine shifted on his feet. "Well, I need to go help Mom unpack. Thanks for stopping by." He stormed past the older man, shoving him unceremoniously to the side. His uncle frowned before casting a glance at the boys disappearing form. Concern flooded his features briefly before being swept under a mask of happiness. He followed after him, pinning on a crooked smile.

Unbeknownst to the Cheerful older man, the Puppet watched his emotions with great interest. Even if he had, he had no reason to worry. It wasn't as though Slappy would say anything.

Everyone knows puppets can't speak

"I just don't know what to do, Champ." Hannah dropped another box of utensils on the Kitchen counter. The slim man sliced open the boxes with ease and began to unpack the wrapped utensils. "I mean, a change of scenery is good every once in awhile but it's like he doesn't even try. Five cities in the past three months. His grades are in the toilet and he just spends all his time with that typewriter and that… that dummy!"

Champ opened a drawer, only to cringe at the sight of a dead rat. He knocked the drawer closed with a bump of his hip and opened a new one. "Maybe he's just going through some emo phase or something."

The brunette sighed. "I know, maybe I'm just overreacting. I'm just so worried. What if he doesn't make any friends at school? What if he gets bullied again?" Hannah clutched the grimy counter for balance as thoughts of varius perils rushed though her mind.

"Don't you worry one bit about that, he's got his Uncle Champion to keep him safe. Plus, I'm best friends with the Chief of Police." Champ puffed out his chest in pride. "And the dummy isn't so bad, at least he's not on drugs."

As her breathing subsided she gave Champ and small wistful smile graced her lips. "Thanks." At least it's not drugs… Oh who am I kidding? This is worse than drugs!

Outside there was a loud crash and subsiquent scream of rage. Rushing to the window she saw Robert kicking the broken box and screaming at the heavens. She opened the window to shout at him but froze.

A girl about Robert's age, dressed head to toe in bright glittery clothing was marching her way towards him, despite the taller and skinnier friend who seemed to be doing her best to stall her. Her golden corkscrew hair bounced around her ears, dazzling in the suns rays. She smiled at Robert before speaking. "Hey, need any help?"

Hannah watched her son swing around to yell at the girl only to stop the minute he saw her face. "Uh…"

"I'm Lorraine, I live right next door. That's my stick-in-the-mud sister Gale. I see you guys just moved in." The girl's brown eyes swept over the house. "Did you hear what happened to the last family that lived here?"

"Uh, yeah." He shrugged it off. "But that doesn't scare me. My name's Stine."

Lorraine grinned. "Nice to meet you Stine. Welcome to Madison, the normalest town in Delaware."

Hannah beamed and shut the window. "Problem solved."

Her Brother-in-Law looked over her shoulder at the scene. His skin paled. "Hannah, don't."

The brunette payed him no mind and tapped her chin. "How many classes can you put them in together before he gets suspicious? Oh who cares! It's true love." Her eyes sparkled in delight. Turning on her heel she practically floated off to gush over wedding details. "I knew a change of scenery would help."

Champ rubbed his temples. "Oh Zach's gonna kill me for this."

AN; Hello Lovies! Love to hear your imput on this one, and thank ArtMund for dragging me into the trash.


End file.
